Katniss Finally Said Yes!
by PS61521
Summary: Again based off of the last book. Please be careful reading if you haven't finished the novels. Katniss and Peeta had a fake wedding that they convinced the capital of but they never really tied the knot. What would that wedding be like? How would Katness feel? Isn't it going against everything she believes? Please review.


**I know everyone wanted another Katniss and Rosie story but I figured I would go back a little farther and do a Katniss and Peeta One-Shot. Hope you like it, please review.**

Katniss Finally Said Yes!

Just because you convince the world you got married, you can never convince your mother. No matter how she lost her mind or how sick she got she remembered she hadn't walked me down the aisle. I gave in a year after the war, Peeta and I sat the date as far away from the games and any deaths, so we ended up getting married in the dead of winter. It had been the best we could do. I wore a dress designed by Cinna, it had been one of the dresses for my wedding before but not the one that won the votes, of course. It took a while to plan and we had to move the date twice. Peeta refused to move it again because the next date I would agree to was a year after. He knew how stubborn I could be and he didn't care. When the day came my stomach twisted in knots. Eighteen and getting married! Who would have thought it possible for me? Two years ago I had been sitting with Gale, absentmindedly discussing how I would never bring children into this world, never start a family. Now, I am getting ready to walk down the aisle with Peeta and start a life without the Hunger Games. What kind of life would we have? No, Primrose. No, Gale. Just Peeta and me. What would we do? Would I have children? No, that wouldn't change. I couldn't have children; I couldn't bring a life into this world of death! Never! Just as my nerves were taking over a knock came to the door. "Yes?" my voice shook.

"I know I am not supposed to see you, but I had to come to you," Peeta's voice came through the door, "I want you to know, I love you more than anything in the world and that I will take care of you. Or well, I will let you take care of me," his laugh was out of place for some reason but it still made me smile. I stood and walked to the door pushing myself against it. I couldn't feel his warmth through it but I knew he was there. I could hear his breathing. "I know you are nervous. I am too. I…I cannot lose you. So, I hope today when we bind ourselves together forever, I hope you know I will always be yours," He stammered but to me it sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world. We knew the same pain, we knew each other better than anyone ever could, and we loved each other anyway. I pushed myself farther into the door willing myself to feel some of his heat. "I promise to stay with you. I won't do anything that could possibly cause you to lose me," he meant it. He had already taken a job as a painter and a baker; simple jobs, not dangerous. I took a job as a hunter, also simple for me and not dangerous. "Alright, time to get married. I will see you at the end of the aisle. Do not worry, I will be there and you can run to me if you need to," with that he left and I sunk to the floor in front of the door.

My mother came next and nearly knocked me out with the door, "Katniss! What are you doing on the floor?!" I stood and she helped me up. "Come on, it is time to get married."

We walked outside to the road in front of the victor's houses. I stepped down and my eyes landed on Peeta, I almost did run to him. My mother wrapped her arm around mine and stifled a cough. We walked slowly to the soft music; I hummed it so I would forever remember it. When I reached Peeta my eyes were full of tears. He grabbed my hand and I felt the warmth of him, "come on Katniss, I am right here." I stood in front of him and fought the urge to hug him. I never cried at weddings, I just couldn't help it. He stood before me and I couldn't imagine losing him. I lost everything I loved but he promised to never leave me.

The whole time I thought the priest spoke. I ignored him until Peeta squeezed my hand, "Repeat after me," the priest spoke softly, guiding me like a child. I couldn't believe I was breaking down here! I fought in the Hunger Games _and_ the Revolution! I stayed strong! I killed the president! Why did marriage scare me so much? I mimicked the priest but the likelihood I would remember anything I said was below zero. He could have made me promise to sacrifice my first born child for all I knew. Good thing I would never have children.

The next time Peeta squeezed my hand I said "I do" and Peeta leaned over and kissed me. I felt like we were the only two people in the world. It was a light kiss but love filled it more fully than any other kiss could have. Then we ran back down the aisle and he picked me up carrying me into our new home. I hadn't realized how cold I was until I felt the warm air inside hit my blue skin. Peeta sat me down on the couch and built a fire. "Is that how a wedding is supposed to end?" I asked seeing as I didn't remember anything that had happened.

"Not normally but it was freezing out there and your lips are blue," he smiled and came to sit next to me wrapping himself around me. No one bothered us that night or the next day, I was thankful for that because we never left the couch. Wrapped around each other, just holding on to the chance that happiness and peace had finally found us. I didn't cry anymore. I didn't nightmare. I just held him. He was all I needed. Well, that is what I thought until about twenty years later when he convinced me of something I never wanted but now I couldn't imagine myself without.

Rosie.


End file.
